


Beautiful Horizons

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Remington is a lucky man; he gets to sail the world aboard his yacht with some beautiful company. For now, Dalton Castle is aboard too. It’s so rare to spend time with family, Ashley loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> This story features both Ashley Remington and Dalton Castle, though I'm not able to put both in the character bar as separate characters.

 

 

 

It was going to be a great day for sailing, Ashley could tell. His yacht was docked and ready and he was out on deck, enjoying the beautiful scenery its position afforded him. He really was the luckiest man and he intended on sharing that with everyone. There were always more fruit baskets to go round. Mariah was in the galley and Krystal was checking charts for their next voyage. Nicole and Amber were due to arrive soon.

 

“Ahoy there!”

 

Now that was a familiar welcome voice. Ashley hopped up to his feet, an even broader smile than usual sweeping across his face, because there was Dalton and his boys who were masked and carrying luggage while still managing to fan him. They were so talented.

 

Dalton’s smile curved beautifully, “Permission to come aboard?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Krystal, looking so charming in her white and gold sundress, emerged from her cabin and between the two of them, they easily got Dalton’s party aboard. Dalton immediately extended a hand, which Ashley lightly kissed and squeezed fondly.

 

“I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see you again.”

 

Dalton lifted an eyebrow, “Try.”

 

Ashley laughed with delight and signaled for Krystal to tell Mariah that drinks should be brought for everyone, including them.

 

“Well, it’s been too long. Clara’s trying to organize another family reunion since the last one was such a success. And I’ve heard how you’ve been entertaining so many people. Aunt Celia is very proud.”

 

Dalton inclined his head, “She is, she came to Vegas only last week.”

 

Vegas. Ashley could never sail there, there was too much desert. But he had heard wonderful things, so many of his friends loved to play there. It looked very lively; it was on Ashley’s list of must-see places to visit. The world was so varied and full of such wonderful people. Ashley wanted to see everything and meet everyone.

 

Dalton’s boys had very impressively stacked the luggage and were now giving their full attention to fanning Dalton with practiced ease. Dalton stroked curled fingers across the cheek of the boy on his left; he was obviously very pleased with what he saw. That was understandable.

 

“Oh, take a seat, please,” Ashley encouraged them.

 

Dalton inspected the seating arrangements and chose a deckchair while his boys knelt on either side of him, still fanning. They seemed perfectly comfortable and shook their heads in unison when Ashley offered them cushions. As Ashley seated himself nearby, Krystal and Mariah appeared with trays of drinks and canapés. They’d made the cocktail that Dalton always ordered; he thanked them with an appreciative glance. Ashley thanked them for his champagne and felt Mariah’s hand settle at his shoulder. Krystal was checking her phone whilst also enjoying a glass of champagne. Ashley was pretty sure that Dalton would ask for his own glass soon.

 

Dalton was wearing one of his favored jumpsuits; it really did suit him, there was attractive fringing on the arms and exquisite beading. Everything was in shades of teal and black; it matched the boys’ feathered fans and the sequins adorning their masks. The three of them looked like a scene from those movies shown on lazy vacation afternoons. They really were delightful.

 

Ashley lifted a tray of canapés from where Mariah had settled it on the low table at his elbow and extended it towards his visitors. “Hungry?”

 

Dalton’s expression rippled as he gazed at one of his boys, “Always.”

 

The other twin took the tray from Ashley and fed Dalton a canapé. They were a very good selection; all kinds of meats and cheeses with olives and crispy potatoes. Ashley had made them only that morning, it had taken several hours but it’d been time so well spent. Mariah had helped; she was so talented and looked so lovely in her pink sundress. And she really had a way with cheese; Ashley had always admired what she could do with Gorgonzola.

 

Dalton’s jumpsuit was unzipped to his naval, allowing his impressive body to catch the sun’s rays. Dalton had always loved working out, the effect it had on his body and on other people. And why not? He was a very striking man. He’d always been good to Ashley, before and after Uncle Darkness’ passing and Ashley being named heir. Dalton and Ashley’s branches were very far apart on the family tree, they could at a stretch be called cousins, four times removed. Their bloodline was pretty sparse but those that were part of it liked to stay in touch.

 

Thanks to the business they were both in, Ashley and Dalton spent a lot of time criss-crossing the country and so rarely got to actually see each other, relying on emails, Facebook and Twitter instead. Today was a rare treat.

 

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go?” Ashley asked solicitously. “The sea is all yours.”

 

Dalton lifted a carelessly elegant shoulder, “Somewhere spectacular.”

 

“Of course. But everywhere’s spectacular with good company.”

 

Krystal went to retrieve her charts while Dalton finished his cocktail. He ran a hand through the sleek ponytail of one of his boys and accepted another canapé. He looked completely at home on the yacht, it really did suit him. Mariah poured Dalton a glass of champagne; Ashley blew her a kiss that made her smile and blush beautifully.

 

“Tell me about the boys on your roster,” Dalton asked.

 

So Ashley happily talked about Icarus, former champion, golden-haired and such an inspiration, and NRG who were so energetic and delightful and always such good guests, and Mike Quakenbush who was now the beloved Director of Fun after an impressive wrestling career. He looked so dashing in his suits with that cane of his, and The Throwbacks, Ashley had played a game or two of baseball with them and had been involved in a memorable football scrimmage that had included the Orsirian Portal and Oleg the Usurper. It’d been quite the afternoon; Oleg's strength was extraordinary.

 

“The stories he has to tell, and he’s determined to organize a hunt. I can’t wait to be part of it.”

 

Dalton had finished the canapés and was now turning his face towards the sun. His boys were still positioned artistically on either side of him; Dalton liked for everything to look beautiful. He did a wonderful job.

 

Krystal had brought back charts and maps, as well as a lovely fruit basket, and was jotting down some suggestions, just in case Dalton really didn’t have any destination preferences. Ashley was sure that he could hear Nicole and Amber approaching, their laughter and high-heels so wonderfully familiar. Mariah was singing quietly to herself as she adjusted a spyglass. She liked to study the horizon, all the different kinds of boats, and Ashley liked to study it all with her. It looked like he was going to have a full yacht. Well, wherever they went and for how long, it was going to be fun.

 

_-the end_


End file.
